Love knows no
by LoverOfTheSnowHairedAngel
Summary: A cute little one shot about Jounouchi and Seto. Shounen-ai


LOTSHA: I was listening to M2M's Everything you do and Our Song and couldn't help but want to write this so yeah everyone enjoy.  
  
**************************************************  
  
I remember the first time I saw you, you came into the shop with grace, elegance and power radiating off you. I couldn't help but stare; you were the most incredible thing I'd ever seen in my life. I remember the first words I said to you and the ones you chose to reply with. They were cold and snide, but that didn't seem to matter to me 'cause since we met I was in love.  
  
I'd seen you at school before but never really saw you until that moment and it was then when my heart had decided to see your beautiful deep blue eyes. It was the first time I had seen that they seemed iced over but with a fire burning brightly beneath it all. These feelings were new and confusing to me so I tried to cover them up by being tough and insulting.  
  
When I saw you on the island again, my heart stopped seeing the emotion flooding from your eyes. I could see your worry, your heart but still you had your pride and refused any help we offered you. You may not have known it than or even now but when you walked away you took a part of me with you.  
  
When I saw you again your soul was about to be ripped from your body by that lowlife and my heart screamed out for you as the light enveloped you, tearing you in two, a body and a soul. I had to fight not to go after them as they led your body away to be done with as that sick bastard wished.  
  
When you were saved it felt as if my own soul had been restored to my body and not just yours. I vowed from than on to make you respect me, maybe even make you love me if I could. As I dueled on more and more getting better every time you never seemed to even acknowledge that I existed as more than an obstruction or just another duelist in your way. I knew I had to break through your shield but how, your brother seemed to think it was possible but no matter what I did I couldn't find your weakness.  
  
I felt as if I could never find your heart again, I even started to believe you didn't have one, that is until I saw how you acted when you found that your brother was in trouble again. You did everything in your power to get him back to you; I was astonished by everything you were willing to do for a loved one. I found myself wishing you would do that for me. After everything that's happened it just seemed that everything you did just amazed me. It just made me want to gasp and oo and ahh like people did to famous people. Of course because of who I am I would never actually do that in public.  
  
Still even after everything we'd done together you never noticed me as anything but a pest, again I had started to give up on thinking that you would feel anything but annoyance and disgust towards me. That is until that day, when I saw you in the park; it was after I had run there after another beating from my father, you were walking in the rain all on your own without a soul near you.  
  
I knew you saw me; I saw your beautiful blue eyes pierce right through my own. They seemed to see right through my soul. What surprised me the most was when you started walking towards me with a purposeful stride one that I had seen you use many times before but it was mostly when you were dueling that I ever saw it.  
  
You walked right over and stood there looking me in the eye with your ice blue stare. It unnerved me, the way you looked at me I wanted to turn away but didn't have the strength. I felt the weakest I had ever felt in my whole life, unable to move unable to turn away from your piercing gaze, it both petrified and enthralled me.  
  
My whole being was shaking just being this close to you I was pleading internally for you to do something, anything. You seemed to read my mind because you finally moved, you brought your hand up and cupped my face, and you tilted my face up so my eyes were forced to meet yours fully. What you did next took me completely by surprise; suddenly you crossed the distance between us and pressed your lips gently but firmly against mine. I was so shocked I could move for fear of waking up from this dream, one that I'd had a million times over.  
  
You pulled away making the kiss as quick as if it had never happened, your eyes seemed to be searching mine as if trying to find some recognition, or some confirmation that what you were doing was okay. Finally I nodded slightly and you lowered your head back down for another kiss, this time more sure of yourself; still fearing that this was I dream I moved against your lips slowly.  
  
You brought your arms around my waist bringing me closer to you, you were seeking more contact more warmth. When I felt your warm body press against mine I felt sure that this couldn't be a dream, none of my dreams had ever been this real. Finally more sure of myself I brought my arms up and tangled my hands in your soft chocolate brown hair. I felt you tongue probe against my lips asking for entrance I happily obliged. When I felt your tongue moving around in my mouth I felt sure that I had died and gone to heaven.  
  
When we pulled back for some much needed air I leaned into you and laid my head on your chest taking in your scent. In the back of my mind I remember how this was supposed to be wrong; my father had always told me that feeling this way for someone of the same sex was wrong. I had never questioned that idea until I met you now I had to ask why if this was so wrong why it felt right?  
  
My confusion must have shown on my face because you tilted my face back up and smiled softly reassuring me and all doubt fled my mind as you kissed me again. This time when you pulled away you told me the one thing I had always wanted to hear "I love you." I smiled happily through tears and repeated what you said.  
  
As I leant against you again your arms held me gently protecting me from the harsh reality of the world I lived in I again began to take in you scent trying to decipher it, it was hard to say the least but I finally settled on what your scent was, it was like cinnamon and vanilla it was comforting and intoxicating at the same time.  
  
You pulled away and took my hand and led me away from the park and to your house where you got me dried off and you led me up to your own room that I barely glimpsed before I turned to face you again and pressed you against the wall roughly. If you were surprised by my passion you didn't let on as I led you over to the bed. We fell onto the bed, in the back of my mind I registered that it was as soft as feathers and smelt heavily of you.  
  
It was there where we spent our first night together; a first of many I hoped it was there when you became my koibito, my lover. The one I was to spend the rest of my life with, I knew now that this wasn't a dream this was real it had to be. I lay my head gently on your chest exhausted but happy and looked up at you. I kissed you one last time before you fell asleep while I lay there just watching you into the night.  
  
"Seto." I whispered out as I fell asleep, still snuggled deep into you body. "Aishiteru"  
  
You smiled, apparently you were good at pretending you were asleep, you ran your fingers through my golden blond hair "Watashimomata aishiteru," you kissed my forehead and smiled. "Katsuya"  
  
I guess what Yugi and Ryou always told me was true "Love knows no time, no age, no gender."  
  
**END**  
  
LOTSHA: review plz my first shounen-ai  
  
REVIEW  
  
JA NE 


End file.
